


Tired

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: “You’re having troublesleeping?” Jaskier asked. “Is that it? Why didn’t you just say something?”Episode Five AU where, instead of finding the djinn, Jaskier offers to help Geralt get to sleep.Alas, this isn't smut, it's mostly fluff and cuddles.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 92
Kudos: 3337





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I just love this pairing so much. Was inspired after I watched episode five. I hope you all enjoy!

“You’re having trouble _sleeping_?” Jaskier asked. “Is that it? Why didn’t you just say something?”

“I did,” Geralt said, still holding the net he was using to fish through the river. “Just now.”

“I meant _earlier_ ,” Jaskier said. “If going to sleep is all you’re having trouble with then I’m sure I can fix it.”

“You?” Geralt asked, disbelieving. “How?”

Geralt soon found himself wishing he hadn’t asked.

***

“I still don’t understand why I’m doing this,” Geralt said, running by Jaskier, who was sat on top of a fence watching him.

“Because,” He said as Geralt turned around to run the other way. “It’ll tire you out. Eventually.” Witcher stamina was well beyond the average human, and even though Geralt had been running for the better part of an hour, he showed no sign of slowing down.

“How much longer are you going to insist I do this?” Geralt asked as he ran back towards Jaskier.

“Until I say to stop!” He announced enthusiastically, then heard Geralt’s growl and saw the look on his face. “Not much longer.”

***

Geralt ran for a good while more, then he trained with a sword until the sun began to kiss the horizon. Though he was more tired than when he’d began, he was nowhere near the level of exhaustion that Jaskier had desired. This would call for more drastic measures.

“Alright,” Jaskier said as he ushered Geralt into the tavern room they’d rented out for the duration of their stay. “You need a bath.”

“A bath?” Geralt said. “I don’t-”

“You do,” Jaskier insisted. “Come on, you were out and about, running around and getting all sweaty. You need a bath, Geralt. Besides, a good bath is sure to tire you out.” Jaskier didn’t know if it was out of anger or resignation that Geralt remained silent, but he did as Jaskier bid and undressed slowly, stepping into the warm bathwater one foot after the other. Jaskier took a minute to appreciate his companion’s (quite exquisite) physique, before busying himself otherwise.

Geralt settled into the bath. Though, settled was a generous word, as Geralt’s shoulders were hunched and raised high to his ears, his brows nearly covering his eyes because they were so furrowed. Jaskier sighed to himself. No wonder Geralt wasn’t getting any sleep. He dumped a bucket of water on Geralt’s head, which did not seem to relax him further.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, but Jaskier ignored him, taking a seat behind the tub.

“Sh,” He said, as if he were trying to calm a horse, knowing such a sentiment would offend Geralt. “You have to relax.” With that Jaskier placed his hands on Geralt’s shoulders and eased them away from his ears. After a moment of resistance, Geralt did as he pleased, and Jaskier couldn’t help but feel as if he’d won some major victory.

“See?” He said. “Isn’t that better?” He could feel some of the annoyance seeping back into Geralt’s shoulders, but Jaskier pressed onward. He rubbed his thumbs slowly between the witcher’s shoulder blades, then brought his hands up to trace hard circles in his neck. He was a little worried that Geralt would shake him off at any second, deciding that Jaskier had finally overstepped his bounds, so he tried to make the most of the moment. But, when Jaskier got to take a peek at Geralt’s face, he saw his eyes were closed, though there were still some lines between his brow.

Finally, after Jaskier had been massaging Geralt’s skin for a decently long while, Geralt let out a deep moan from somewhere in the back of his throat. Jaskier bit his lip so as not to laugh, surprised his friend was even capable of such a noise.

“What was that?” Jaskier asked.

“What?” Geralt mumbled, cracking one eye open.

“Thought you said something,” He said, knowing full well that Geralt hadn’t said anything.

“No.” Geralt said with an air of finality, then pulled away from Jaskier’s hands, removing himself from the bathtub and reaching for a set of clothes, which he pulled on quickly. He then moved to the door, but Jaskier leapt in his way.

“Where are you going?” He asked, rather energetically.

“Back to the river to get the djinn. Clearly, this isn’t working.”

“You can’t say that,” Jaskier protested. “You haven’t even gotten in bed yet. All of this was just _preparation_.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt warned.

“Geralt,” Jaskier mimicked. Then, more seriously, “Please?”

Geralt didn’t answer, merely rolled his eyes, but he did walk over to the bed, lying down unceremoniously. Jaskier followed him to the bed excitedly, grabbing a comb. He sat behind Geralt and pulled his head onto his lap. Geralt stared up at him warily.

“What are you doing?” He asked lowly. Jaskier lifted the comb so that Geralt could see it. His eyes widened. “Don’t touch my hair.”

“I’ll be gentle, Geralt, I promise. I had three sisters growing up, you know. I’m more than capable of combing your hair.”

“I didn’t know you had sisters,” Geralt said. That was because Jaskier didn’t.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “But now is not the time for questions. If you’re going to sleep, you must be quiet.” Geralt was silent after that, and Jaskier began to slowly undo the tangles in Geralt’s hair.

He was gentle, and he managed to comb through the entirety of Geralt’s hair with very little fuss. Soon, his hair was smooth and Jaskier contented himself with simply running his hands through it. He smoothed his hands over the place where Geralt’s forehead met his hair. He cradled Geralt’s head and drew circles behind his ears. Geralt’s eyes remained closed and his breathing remained steady. Jaskier’s mind began to wander to the tavern downstairs. He could certainly go for a pint about now. He felt safe in assuming that Geralt was asleep and he crawled out from behind his head and moved to step quietly off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Geralt grumbled, not even opening his eyes.

“I was…” Jaskier said, eyes flitting around the room. “Grabbing my lute.”

He snatched the instrument from where it leaned against the wall and pulled it out from its case. He returned to the bed, this time sitting next to Geralt.

“Toss a coin to your witcher,” He began to sing softly.

“No,” Geralt growled. “Any song but that one.” Jaskier huffed a little bit, but abided. He began to sing some song about a woman who fell in love with a bird, only for the bird to turn out to be a man in disguise. It was a happy little song, with a pleasant melody, and he hoped it would have the effect of lulling Geralt to sleep.

Jaskier finished the song and strummed random chords lazily, unsure of Geralt’s level of consciousness and whether or not he was able to leave. The decision was made for him, however, when Geralt rolled over to his side and draped an arm around Jaskier’s hips, effectively holding him in place. Jaskier sighed, and he placed his lute gently on the floor beside the bed. If he was well and truly stuck then he may as well make the most of it.

Jaskier shifted from his sitting position so that he was lying down next to Geralt, who still had his arm wrapped around him. He moved closer, burying his head in Geralt’s chest. Geralt’s arm tightened around him in response. Jaskier found himself tangling their legs together, searching for any contact he could get. Geralt obliged his wish and brought his other arm out from underneath them and wrapped it around Jaskier’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

They lay there, wrapped in each other’s warmth, and Jaskier let his arm creep out from between them. He stroked up and down Geralt’s back, relishing in the relaxed feeling of Geralt’s spine, which was normally so tense. He listened to Geralt’s breathing and tried to match it with his own. He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, worn down by the arduous task of getting Geralt to bed.

As Jaskier felt himself stolen by sleep, he heard a snore escape Geralt, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my addition to this awesome fandom. Please, let me know what you thought in the comments. Comments are really the ultimate form of validation and they make my day every time. <3
> 
> No promises I’ll take it, but feel free to leave a prompt in the comments! I want to write more for this pair but I’m low on ideas.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
